city of angels and demons
by vampiresdragonsong123
Summary: Fionna is 18 and has changed everything. She moved out into a whole new state, new house, new life. She's made new friends, new enemies, and maybe even fallen in love, all to escape one man. Simon... her stalker. She thought he was gone forever, but he won't give up without a fight... and now that cake is so far away, unable to help, can she beat the odds and still survive? fiolee
1. the meeting

Chapter 1:

Fionna p.o.v.

_ I never really wanted to move..._ I'm now 18, and going to college._ My sister cake is married to Mr. Monochomicorn, and I don't want to crowd. _I walked into my newly moved house, looking around. It's a quaint, small, what used to be a mining town about an hour away from Pittsburgh, where I'm going to school. I looked around, fully satisfied that I didn't have to move anything else, and now I could meet my neighbors. _I'll start with the pink house across the street. they can't be that bad... _I walked out and went across the road, knocking aptly on the door, expecting a nice older lady to answer. I got quite the surprise when A boy decked out in pink converse, pink skinny jeans, a red belt, and a pink and red checkered shirt answered. He had pink eyes, pale skin, and dyed pink hair. He smiled at me.

"Hi! Can I help you?" _I'm guessing he's albino... and he obviously likes the color pink... _

"Hello, I'm Fionna, your new neighbor. I bought the blue house across the street."

"Wonderful! I was wondering when I would meet you! Come on in, you want some tea?" I nodded politely as I sat down on the pink couch. He shut the door behind me, then ran off into the pink kitchen for a minute before returning with a pink tea set.

"I'm Bartholomew Gumball, but most call me bubba." I smiled and took a sip of my tea, and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he picked up cross-stitch.

"So can you tell me anything about my next door neighbor?" Bubba froze, staring at me momentarily.

"Stay away from that boy. He's vindictive, rude, and a hot head, not to mention he would take advantage of you. You are his type... " I glared at him, unable to control myself.

"I'm sorry, but could you please be a little less like my mother?" He looked up at me in surprise, and then my phone went off. "Excuse me, I have to take this call." he nodded, and I answered casually.

"Yea?" I heard someone on the other side ask for Claire. "You have a wrong number. Again. Claire doesn't have this number anymore." I shut the call off, then looked at bubba. "Thank you for having me over, but I have some errands to run. I'll see you later?" He nodded with a smile as he walked me to the door.

"Have a nice day fionna." He looked at my neighbor's house. "Remember what I said... Be careful." I nodded then walked away as he shut the door. I went to the grocery store to get some food. I walked through the isles casually, picking up a few odds and ends, mostly stuff for tacos. I also decided to get some fresh fruits, and when I went to the produce isle, I got the sight of an interesting individual. He had shaggy dark hair, all black clothing, and once he turned to me, I noticed pale skin, red eyes and... _he has fangs... okay, vampire much? ... that was rude of me, i shouldn't judge._ as I was contemplating that, I had grabbed some bananas, apples, and a mango, and I just grabbed grapes. I went over towards the strawberries where he was and picked up a box. I noticed all the foods in his cart were red. _interesting... _I smiled at him casually as I left, getting a mildly confused and surprised look from him. After I checked out, I walked outside to see a few other people in front of a black car. There was a pale guy with white hair, a tan guy with fiery hair, and a girl with long red hair. they all watched me as I put everything in my car and drove away. Once I got home, I put all my things away and went into the back yard, fencing for practice. when I finally gave up because it was hours later, and I couldn't see anymore, I went in the house and made tacos, then ate as I contemplated the warning bubba gave me. _I don't care what he said... not introducing myself would be rude._

With that in mind I went next-door, and I heard an electric guitar go off as it finished off its last riff. I knocked raptly, only to have the door launched open, and the bronzed boy I saw with the red hair at the store glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want to introduce myself, since I live next door. You however, seem to be in a bad mood. Should I wait until tomorrow?" He looked at me, mildly surprised for a moment, then I watched him slowly scan me over.

"Come on in." He walked inside, not even looking back to see if I was following. I followed quickly, shutting the door as I passed through it. After going down a flight of steps and around a few twists and turns I found myself in a room with all the people I met in the store, including the enchanting vampire boy from the produce isle.

"Hi. I'm Fionna." The bronze boy titled his head slightly.

"I'm F.P. , the red head girl is my sister, Flamia. The boy with white hair is Ash. in the corner staring at you is Marshall Lee. He's our screamer."

"Cool." I nodded to each of them respectfully, giving Marshall a small smile. He watched my curiously, attempting to figure me out.

We spent a few hours hanging out. Yea,F.P. is a hothead, and a bit of a jerk, and an obvious womanizer... but he was busy jamming out on his guitar, trying to write new material to do much damage. I hung out with Flamia for a bit... She's dating Ash... He's possessive of her, but they're happy so I won't judge.

Where's Marshall?" Ash shrugged.

"Probably outside." I looked over to the door leading out into the backyard, then walked outside.


	2. a good day turns bad

Chapter 2

fionna's p.o.v.

I looked around, I was standing in the middle of the yard, looking for Marshall. A pair of arms wrapped around me, and I instinctively panicked, elbowing them in the gut, altering my stance, and flipping them over, my knife I kept on my arm was in my hand and I had pinned the person who grabbed me down, my knife at their throat as I straddled their waist. I looked down to see Marshall looking at me warily, a slightly shocked look in his eyes. I hurriedly put my blade away, letting go of his arms.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know it was you. You really scared me. Are you okay?" I was still straddling his waist as he sat up, wrapping his arms around me, holding me to him gently.

"I'm fine, but you aren't. Who did you think I was?" His head tilted as i looked down from embarrassment.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." He nodded, watching me carefully. "I didn't just move here for school... I'm trying to get away from a stalker. His name is Simon, but he goes by Ice King... And he has this impression that I belong to him and I'm running away. He's crazy..." I looked up to see his reaction. His face looked paler than usual, his eyes were dark, and he looked **pissed**.

"When's the last time you saw him?" I thought back carefully.

"A month ago. When I gave my two week notice at my job, he found out I was moving. He confronted me, saying I was stupid to try to leave him, and If I went through with it, there would be consequences. I left for here two weeks ago, and the night before I left, I found a blue rose in my bed, along with a note saying he would be getting me tomorrow. I called the police, and they had an escort put in to take me here that night. They haven't found him yet." He looked at me carefully, then tightened his grip around my waist, nuzzling lightly into my neck.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you again." I smiled. I may have had a long day, but I made some new friends... even if they are a little odd. "I know it's late, so you must be tired. You'll probably say no, but if you wanted to stay here, the band would be cool with that." I giggled slightly.

"I'm not gonna deal with hot-head and the love birds all night." I chuckled a little more, and he looked a little down. "But, if you want, you can come to my house? I have a spare room and I would feel comfortable having someone else in the house for my first night." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay, sure. Just lemme go in and let the band know imma split." I nodded and he flipped us over, leaving me on the grass before running inside. I smiled as I saw him run back outside. After pulling me up, he led me to the gate and we walked quietly next door. I froze when we reached my property and I grabbed his wrist. concerned, he looked down at me. "What's the matter?" I carefully scanned the yard.

"The gate is open." He looked at it, not comprehending.

"Yea, and?" I looked at him like he was an idiot for a second.

"Marshall, I live alone, and the gate was shut when I left." I got out my phone because I felt it go off. There was a text message there from an unknown number.

_**I See you got a new house. Nice neighborhood. Care to explain why you did something as stupid as moving across the country? You can't hide from me. ...And you better not be with that emo boy I saw you sitting on. **_

_**Simon**_

I showed it to Marshall, fully aware of the danger. He read it carefully, then dragged me over to bubba's yard before going around the corner to a sleek black convertible.

"Get in. We aren't staying here. First, we are going to the police, then I'm taking you to my house. You are not staying here tonight." I didn't argue, I was too scared too. I got in and buckled up, aware Marshall is dead serious and is not going to compromise.

when we arrived at the station, I was surprised to see Bubba sitting in a police office. Marshall walked me straight to him.

"Bubba, we have an issue." He didn't even look up at him as he continued writing.

"no, we don't, I have been avoiding you, and you me, so we have nothing in common." I noticed Marshall was getting irritated.

"Bubba, I need your help." He looked up in surprise at my voice, and when he looked into my eyes, he got serious, putting his pen down.

"What's wrong?"

"Simon found me. Again. He got my number, and he was watching me, and he was on my property." He looked silently confused.

"Simon?"

"The guy I have a restraining order on. He's wanted by the California P.D. ... He's my stalker." I showed him the text, and he immediately got an A.P. records request filed for my phone.

"I'm calling the local p.d. in your old area. do you have somewhere else to go?" I nodded. "Good. Stay there, don't go to your house, I'm sending a police car there now. Don't stay alone." I nodded again then walked out with Marshall into the car. We drove for about a half hour into the middle of the woods, arriving at a black Gothic styled manor.

"I know you might feel uncomfortable because the house is huge, but i would rather you be here where you're safe." I nodded, staring at the house.

"Do you live alone?" He shook his head no.

"My sister lives here with me, she's not home though, you'll meet her tomorrow." I took his offered hand, and we walked into the house.

"Fionna?" I looked at him. "Can I uh, make a request?" I raised an eyebrow. He took a steadying breath, and looked at me, blushing slightly. "I know it's uncomfortable and the answer is probably no, but I was wondering if you wanted to share a room tonight? I don't know if you want left alone or not..."

"Uhhh..." I blushed lightly as I thought it over. _He won't do anything, he just wants to make sure I'm safe and that I'll be okay... _"Okay, as long as you promise not to try anything..." His eyes widened and he paled slightly.

"I won't. God I didn't even think that you might have been worried about that..." I giggled slightly and I hugged him.

Marshall's p.o.v.

I blushed slightly as she hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around her carefully, pulling her closer. I bent my head into her hair, smelling cherries and vanilla. I smiled slightly, showing her a little fang when she pulled away. I held her hand as I brought her to my room, shutting the door behind her. I watched her take it all in, my California king bed in the center of the room, red velvet pillows and black silk sheets. The walls are black and upon them hangs paintings and drawings, my guitars, and a few pictures. My white cat slept in the corner of the bed, and the desk where I do a lot of my writing is covered in papers.

"I like your room. it shows a lot about you." I smiled.

"Thanks. the bathroom is through the door on the left. My sister probably has something in her closet from her ex friend as she puts it, it would probably fit you. Let me go look. When I find something I'll knock on the shower door the leave them on the counter, you can put your clothes in the wash. Okay?" She looked at me sweetly.

"Yea. thanks Marshall. Are the towels in the bathroom?" I nodded then walked out the door, carefully shutting it. Once I was sure I was out of hearing range I leaned myself against a wall. _I need to calm the fuck down. If I don't, when She slides into bed with me I won't be able to control myself... _ I let out a sigh then went to my sister's room. The door was open and she was in there.

"Hey Marcaline, I need a favor." She looked up at me and smirked, showing fang.

"Sure little bro, Whatchya need?" I explained the whole situation and she looked at me carefully. "So you need p.j.'s that would fit her and clothes until she's allowed to go to her house." I nodded. She smiled a 100 kilowatt smile, her fangs popping out over her bottom teeth. "Okay!" I watched her go into her closet and pull some things out. "If she asks to meet me tell her I just went to bed when you left. K?" I nodded.

"Thank you sis, it means a lot."

"Of course. that's what I'm for. Oh, and word of advice, cuddle her tonight. It will make you feel comfortable and she will feel safe. It's good for both of you." I nodded again and went back to my room.

Fionna p.o.v.

I was showering, enjoying the hot spray of water as I rinsed out my hair when I heard a knock, then the door opened. After a minute it shut again and I finished up my shower, enjoying the sent of sandalwood and mint. I got out and dried off, putting on the lacy black nightgown that thankfully, was not sheer. I used the blow-dryer to dry my hair then got out of the bathroom, to find Marshall sitting on the bed in a pair of black shorts and a black silk shirt, eating a bowl of strawberries and cherries.

"Want some?" His voice had a slight huskiness to it, and his eyes glowed as he held the bowl of fruit out.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Kay." he put the bowl into the black mini-fridge I just now noticed, then watched me as I crawled into bed. After I was under the covers, he turned the light off and I felt him slowly pull me against his chest. He nuzzled my neck, laying the lightest of kisses at the nape."Goodnight." I felt warm and safe, and succumbed to the darkness of sleep easily.

I woke up suddenly, scared of the dream I had. **_Simon held me down, a thin knife in his hand, the black walls spilled red with the blood of my dead friend on the ground. I cried, hoping I could lie to him, make him think that I felt abandoned and I was trying to coerce him back to me, but he didn't believe me. He giggled each time the thin blade sliced through my skin, and he forced the worst fear I had trapped into my head unto me. . . . _**

"Fionna,hey... heey, it's me, it's okay... your okay." Marshall's voice came over me in a soft wave. I clung to him, our skin pressed together as I tried to fight the welling panic. His calloused fingers stroked my thighs softly, making me shiver. The look in his eyes was something I've never seen in a boy's eyes before... it's almost like he wants to kiss me or something.

"Marshy?" The look in his eyes darkened, and his fluffy hair brushed against my cheeks as he leaned in close. I felt his muscles bunch as he leaned in further. his voice came out in a deep, husky, and dark murmur.

"Fi, Is it bad that I want nothing more then to kiss you?" I slowly rubbed the nape of his neck, and gently pushed down. He complied, meeting my lips gently at first, giving a tentative brush of a kiss, then adding a bit more pressure, licking slightly at my bottom lip. I gasped gently, allowing him to deepen the sensation further. He kept it languid, being unhurried and gentle in his ministration, careful not to scare me off. After a few minutes, he allowed it to break, and I fell into a peaceful slumber once again, his weight lounging on me.


End file.
